


The Inverted-L Theory

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol has a rough day and Baekhyun helps him through it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	The Inverted-L Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags, lots of dirty talk and slight D/s undertones in here.

It’s just one of those days that Chanyeol needs to throw everything aside and _fuck it_.

So he falls back against his bed, stupidly hitting the back of his head against the headboard. Not that it’s hard or anything, but it still hurts like a motherfucker.

“Fuck this,” Chanyeol says under his breath, rubbing the back of his head. He’s so distracted by his own misery that he completely misses the way that Baekhyun peeks into the open room door, looking half-amused by Chanyeol’s bad mood and half-sympathetic to him at the same time.

“What’s wrong with you?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol glances up sharply.

“I could give you a whole fucking list of what’s wrong with me, Baekhyun. So you’ve gotta be a _little_ more specific here.”

Baekhyun pushes the door open with his socked foot, rolling his eyes. “Clearly _someone’s_ having a hissy fit.”

“Clearly _someone_ is not minding his own business.” Chanyeol snaps. Baekhyun levels him a look.

“Okay, what the fuck’s got your panties in such a twist today? Was it practice? Or was it-”

“It’s not the stupid toilet flush.”

Baekhyun throws his hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying..”

“Well, it’s not. But someone needs to fix that damn thing anyway. What the fuck is wrong with it anyway? Who the hell broke the _only_ usable cubicle in that toilet?” Chanyeol says with a tone of finality, pulling off his sweatpants with an angry huff. “Fucking hell, who even decided that these things need to be so fucking long?”

“Chanyeol, they’re literally _sweatpants_. What the fuck is the point of sweatpants if they’re not covering your entire leg? If you want a pair of booty shorts, just order it online or something. I’m sure that your fans would be losing their minds all over you dancing in a pair of shorts that covers nothing.”

Chanyeol snorts, finally pulling off the sweatpants with slight difficulty. Baekhyun glances down at his bare legs disinterestedly before continuing his little lecture.

“And also, have you considered that maybe the sweatpants needs to be long to cover your absurdly long legs?”

Chanyeol arches a brow, “They’re not absurdly long, Baek. You’re just tiny.”

“I’m 174 cm, asshole. That’s the average Korean male height.”

Chanyeol does a very pointed once over. “Amazing.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol’s leg, narrowing his eyes with a smirk on his lips, “And anyway, you know what they say about tall people.”

Chanyeol freezes with his hand pulling his hoodie over his head, “What?”

Baekhyun chuckles to himself, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye when he catches Chanyeol’s curious look. “No.”

“What?”

“You’re kidding.”

“What?” Chanyeol hisses in annoyance.

“You _don’t_ know?”

“No, I obviously know, that’s why I’ve been asking you what for the last few seconds.” Chanyeol deadpans.

“Ha ha, hilarious, Chanyeol. I’m talking about the Inverted-L Theory, obviously. Keep up.” Baekhyun snaps his fingers together. Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“The Inverted-L Theory?”

Humour drains from Baekhyun’s face. “You don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t heard of the Inverted-L Theory.”

“Well, _now_ I’ve heard of it. Can you get on to finally _explaining_ it to me?”

Baekhyun ponders on it, humming in fake thought. “No.”

“No?” Chanyeol repeats incredulously, hands falling from his hoodie. “Then what the fuck was the point of mentioning it to me in the first place?”

“I didn’t know that you didn’t know, obviously.” Baekhyun says casually, as if he didn’t just dangle a whole fucking carrot in front of a starved animal that hasn’t eaten for an entire week.

“You’re such an asshole,” Chanyeol says, “Just tell it to me already. Jesus christ.”

“I could,” Baekhyun drawls, tapping his chin, “But where’s the fun in that?”

“I have no idea what kind of sick, warped version of fun you’re imagining in that little head of yours.” When Chanyeol sees Baekhyun open his mouth, he quickly adds, “ _And_ I don’t want to know, either.”

Baekhyun pauses, sucking his lower lip playfully. “Are you sure you don’t want to know?”

“No.” Chanyeol scoffs, ripping his hoodie over his head.

“Well, that’s such a pity.” Baekhyun sighs dramatically, watching Chanyeol’s head pop out of the hoodie before he tosses it across the room. “I mean, I thought it could be interesting to see the way that my hand wraps around your cock.”

Chanyeol freezes again, but for very different reasons.

Satisfied with the poorly concealed flush on Chanyeol’s cheek, Baekhyun crawls over the bed, making sure that his ass wiggles in the air as he takes slow, measured movements on the bed. And it looks exactly like a scene out of a bad porno, except that it’s here in Chanyeol’s room, and that it’s _Baekhyun_ starring in this bastardised version of whatever fantasy Chanyeol frequently replays in the dead of the night.

Seeing Chanyeol frozen in a mix of disbelief and something akin to pleasant surprise, Baekhyun smiles coyly at Chanyeol, batting his eyelashes as he slows his movements down. It makes Chanyeol back up on the bed, and somehow it looks even more like a synchronised performance than before, what with the way that Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down and the absolutely sultry way that Baekhyun licks his lower lip, staring blatantly at Chanyeol’s lips.

When Baekhyun _finally_ crawls over Chanyeol’s body, trapping Chanyeol’s larger body under his own smaller frame, he leans his head down, giving a teasing lick over the shell of Chanyeol’s ear.

“Wondered how big you’d be in my hands, how hot you’d feel.”

As he speaks, Baekhyun lets his hand wander down the length of Chanyeol’s body, grazing against his chest, thumbing around his perky nipple, against the rosy buds that’s just a little bit too sensitive right now. Baekhyun leans forward, letting his warm breath fan against his hard nipples, and Chanyeol can’t help the involuntary shiver that goes through his body as he arches upwards, wanting Baekhyun’s mouth on them. He wants to feel Baekhyun’s tongue against his nipples, to feel the way they’d circle around and _suck_ on them.

Holy fucking shit.

Chanyeol bites back a whimper as Baekhyun lets his hand cup his length through his briefs, slowly massaging his cock in a steady rhythm. Baekhyun chuckles lowly to himself, watching Chanyeol turn his head away, trying not to let Baekhyun see how much he really likes this.

Because Chanyeol can easily push Baekhyun away, can easily say that he doesn’t want it and he knows that Baekhyun would back away at once. It’s not just the size difference between them that would make it easy for Chanyeol to walk out, but it’s in the way that he knows Baekhyun respects him. One word for Chanyeol would be enough for Baekhyun to drop it and fuck off.

But he doesn’t say a single word. Instead, he sucks in his inner cheeks, secretly hoping for Baekhyun’s hands to go faster.

Hearing Chanyeol’s breathing grow heavier in desire, Baekhyun smiles against his neck, pressing a wet kiss to the crook, “Wondered about how pretty your cock will look, hard and fat and all because of me.”

Chanyeol would be lying if he said that he couldn’t imagine it. Baekhyun in his bed, telling Chanyeol to get undressed for him. Baekhyun pushing Chanyeol’s legs apart, and Chanyeol _letting_ him. Baekhyun telling Chanyeol how pretty he looks, with his cock straining against his underwear, creating a wet patch in the middle.

He would be a fucking filthy liar if he said that this was the first time he imagined this. The way that Baekhyun could easily slip his hand into his briefs and take out his cock, the way that Baekhyun would flick his wrist at the tip, the way that Baekhyun would wrap his pretty lips around his length.

His briefs start feeling tighter. _Fuck_.

Baekhyun looks between them, at the growing tent in Chanyeol’s briefs, “I think you’d like to find out as well.”

And because Chanyeol doesn’t want to make this easy for Baekhyun, because he _likes_ to hear the fucking filthy thoughts Baekhyun is spewing out, he shakes his head weakly.

“No,” Chanyeol says in a small voice. There’s no real resistance in there, and definitely not in the way that he’s thrusting his hips into Baekhyun’s hand. It’s a lie and they both know it. “I fucking do _not_.”

All the same, the heat and lust in Baekhyun’s eyes drain away with those few word. He shrugs casually, moving away to cross his legs at the edge of the bed, looking under his nails like his hand wasn’t on Chanyeol’s cock just a second ago.

“Sure,” he says airily, “I mean, I always knew that there was some morsel of truth in the Inverted-L Theory anyway.”

“What the _fuck_ is that?” Chanyeol asks again, exasperated. His dick is filling up and, quite frankly, all he wants to do is get a hand around himself and fucking jerk himself to completion. If Baekhyun won’t help him- at least he has his hands for that. But he can’t fucking do that if Baekhyun won’t shut up about some stupid theory he doesn’t plan to tell Chanyeol. It’s frustrating as fuck, it’s irritating the arousal out of him.

Baekhyun side glances at Chanyeol with a smirk, “Tall people have small dicks.”

Chanyeol gapes incredulously at Baekhyun, “ _That’s_ your fucking Inverted-L Theory? What the fuck, that’s fucking bullshit.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says, cocking his head with a challenging smirk, “Is that why you’re so afraid of touching yourself here and now? Too scared of what I’ll think of you? Too scared of proving that it's right?”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, “Fuck you.”

This makes Baekhyun laugh gleefully, like it’s Christmas and he’d just unwrapped the best present ever. “Wouldn’t you like to.”

Yes. Yes, he would, actually.

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“Wouldn’t you like to be full of me instead?” Baekhyun laughs, looking sideways at Chanyeol. Chanyeol squares his jaw, willing himself not to give anything away. But it’s _Baekhyun_ who’s looking at him, and Baekhyun has always been able to read him like an open book. Baekhyun’s laughter dries up, which Chanyeol only has a second to feel sorry about, because Baekhyun’s voice drops an octave when he says, “Or perhaps, you’d like me to be full of you?”

It’s not a question, although it’s phrased like one. It’s not a question, because Baekhyun can tell, just from a single look at the way Chanyeol flushes, that it’s something he wants even if he doesn’t say it aloud.

Baekhyun leans forward on a hand, slanting his shoulders. “Oh, _that’s_ what you’d like, isn’t it? To lay me out on this bed.” a warm hand creeps up Chanyeol’s bare legs, slowly inching up pale skin that doesn’t see sunlight enough.

God, he can picture it. Baekhyun on his back with his hair fanned out on the pillow. Baekhyun, egging him on with his doe eyes that are the furthest thing from innocent.

“Maybe you’d like to mark me up first, leave a few hickeys on my neck where you know fans will see.”

Chanyeol bites onto his lower lips as his hand creeps up his chest, letting his long fingers splay out and touch every inch of skin. When he reaches his nipples, he pinches them lightly, gasping when sparks fly behind his eyes. It’s so good. He’s so sensitive and the friction against his pebbled nipples feels so good. He’s scraping around them lightly with the tips of his blunt fingernails, imagining that they were Baekhyun’s hands on him. Imagining that it’s Baekhyun’s fingers twisting them gently, touching him with fluttering hands that doesn’t quench his thirst to be marked.

Oh, the fucking things he’d do to Baekhyun too. He’d fucking suck on those collarbones, nipping the skin and then lapping at the angry, red marks he’d leave behind. He’d make sure that everyone sees his mark. Make sure that everyone _knows_ that Chanyeol has been where they will never be.

His dick twitches in interest at the thought, and Baekhyun can see the outline of it against the fabric of his briefs. He’s painfully hard by now, and he’s aching to touch himself. The need to get something against his cock runs up his veins like fire, a slow burn that’s not enough for him to actually get a hand around himself in front of Baekhyun, but teasingly punishing.

Baekhyun eyes his erection, stopping his hand just an inch away from the hem of his briefs.

“Maybe you’d like to see me get on my knees for you, hmm? To see the way that I’ll suck your cock like a champ. Won’t even have a gag reflex, hmm? I’ll just take you in my throat at once, where you can fuck my face. Wouldn’t you like that?”

God, yes. Yes yes yes yes yes-

Chanyeol whimpers, legs falling apart even further. Baekhyun doesn’t smile, but the corner of his lips tug upwards at the soft sounds falling from Chanyeol. The ones he fails to suppress.

“Ask me for it.” Baekhyun says, voice hard.

“Please,” Chanyeol says breathily, opening his eyes weakly to meet Baekhyun’s hungry stare, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“I don’t know-” Chanyeol throws his arm across his eyes, trying not to let shame flood his body. He’s so fucking ashamed of the thoughts that flash through his mind, but not enough to stop thinking about it. God, how he wants- “Please suck me off, Baekhyun. Get your hands around me, put your lips around me, let me fuck your throat. I just- _fuck_ just let me get off. Need you, please. Please, pleasepleaseplease-”

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side. There’s a brief pause in which Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun would leave him to his own devices, but then thank fucking fuck that Baekhyun smirks down at him- not cruelly, but it isn’t something gentle or affectionate, either.

“I guess I can do that.” Baekhyun sighs, slipping his hand under the waistband of Chanyeol’s briefs to slide it down his legs. As his briefs come off, Baekhyun drinks in the sight of Chanyeol’s erection curving upwards, already red at the tip and drooling with pre-come. When Chanyeol peeks an eye open, watching the way that Baekhyun’s eyes rake over his throbbing cock possessively, it takes all of his will not to blow his fucking load there and then.

He’s not gonna fucking come until Baekhyun’s got his hand around him. He’s not gonna fucking come until Baekhyun’s pretty lips wrap around his fat cock. He’s not gonna fucking come because he wants Baekhyun to tell him to come.

Bowing his head, Baekhyun blows a breath against Chanyeol’s cock, watching intently at the way that Chanyeol’s neck tenses, the way that the veins on his neck strain against his skin. Beads of sweat dot his chest like crystals shimmering in the sunlight, and in Chanyeol’s imagination, Baekhyun will lick a stripe down his chest, nosing at the trail of dark hair leading to his dick.

Fuck.

“Baekhyun-”

Baekhyun raises a brow, wrapping his hands around the base of Chanyeol’s cock. There’s a coquettish smile playing at the edges of his lips as he grips onto Chanyeol more firmly before pumping a steady rhythm. Chanyeol inhales sharply, grabbing a fistful of his bedsheet with the hand not thumbing his swollen nipples.

“Baekhyun-”

“So pretty for me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says in a low tone, still staring only at his cock. His hands are still dry when they move up his length, flicking his wrist at the top and swiping a finger over the slit, collecting pre-come onto a finger. “So fucking pretty for me.”

Chanyeol nods his head, eyes fluttering shut at the stream of praises falling from Baekhyun’s mouth. “For you,” he says desperately, thrusting his hips up to get some fucking relief on his dick. The feeling bursts through his skin like a blaze of fire, sweeping through his body with a soft whimper from his lips. “For you, for you.”

Baekhyun hums smugly, although his hand stops moving on Chanyeol’s dick. It takes a second longer before Chanyeol realises that Baekhyun’s stopped all movement. With a shaky breath, he forces his eyes open, looking breathlessly at Baekhyun. “What-”

“Look at me,” Baekhyun says calmly. Chanyeol nods violently, eyes trained on the ceiling. Baekhyun clicks his tongue in annoyance, reaching up to grab Chanyeol’s chin with a hand, tilting his head so that all he sees is Baekhyun’s face. “I said, look at me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol moans, dragging his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s. With a steady hand, Baekhyun drags the finger with Chanyeol’s pre-come against his lips, watching the way that Chanyeol’s eyes track every movement. Watching the way that Chanyeol makes a high pitched noise at the back of his throat, bucking his hips into the hand still wrapped around his cock when Baekhyun sucks the finger in, lapping at the beads of pre-come on his finger. Reveling in the way that Chanyeol screws his eyes shut when he moans around his finger.

Chanyeol lets go of the bedsheet to get another hand around himself, but Baekhyun slaps it away quickly, frowning at Chanyeol with disapproval across his face.

“No,” he murmurs, sliding back down Chanyeol’s naked body, dragging his chin against his ticklish stomach. He nuzzles Chanyeol’s inner thigh, licking at a patch of skin near his balls with a vulgar smirk. He presses another kiss to the wet skin before nipping lightly at it, making sure to suck on it just to make Chanyeol’s breath hitch and his thighs crush Baekhyun’s head around his legs.

Baekhyun moans as his head is pushed forward between Chanyeol’s legs, pressing into his hot length. When he’s done marking Chanyeol’s inner thigh, he pushes himself backwards to admire the wet, red patch of skin, licking on it again. Chanyeol cries Baekhyun’s name softly, brokenly, wanting Baekhyun to do something to help ease the tension building in his chest. Baekhyun smiles coyly against Chanyeol’s dick as he observes how Chanyeol’s body flushes in desire, giving a tentative lick to the base where his hand is still wrapped around statically, slowly beginning to pump him again.

“Watch me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says in a soft voice, although it’s not a request. It’s a fucking demand for Chanyeol to open his eyes and watch Baekhyun lick his cock like it’s a popsicle stick. To watch the way that Baekhyun kisses the underside, where an angry vein pops out, leading all the way to the crown of his cock.

When Baekhyun’s lips presses lightly against the slit, he looks back at Chanyeol under his eyelashes, huffing a rough breath that has Chanyeol shuddering again. “Are you watching me?”

Chanyeol sobs softly, trying to buck his hips against the hand Baekhyun has pressing him down into the bed. “Yes, yes. Baekhyun. God, _yes_. I’m watching you. I’m watching you I’m watching- _jesus christ_.”

Baekhyun takes most of Chanyeol in at once, wrapping his hand around the length that he’s not able to take. The sudden warmth, the velvety feeling of Baekhyun’s mouth against him, the vibrations travelling up his length when Baekhyun moans like a champ around his cock. It’s too much, but it’s good. It feels so fucking good and Chanyeol wants more of that. He wants to see his cock disappear entirely into Baekhyun’s mouth, to see Baekhyun choke on it and moan even louder and-

Baekhyun pulls away, until only the crown of his dick is left inside his mouth, sucking at it teasingly. Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to whine about it because Baekhyun dives back down again, this time with more measured breathing through his nose, relaxing so that he can push Chanyeol further down his throat, further into that warmth.

He can actually feel himself hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat. A hand flies to Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him further down onto Chanyeol’s dick.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cries hoarsely, “Baekhyun, please. Please, please.”

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for anymore. Thankfully, Baekhyun does, because he starts bobbing his head up and down Chanyeol’s hot cock, licking and sucking and hollowing out his cheeks at the same time that Chanyeol looks up. He can see the outline of his cock against Baekhyun’s cheeks when he goes too fast. He can hear Baekhyun’s breathing become erratic, the little sounds falling from his mouth when Chanyeol rolls his hips against Baekhyun’s mouth.

His breathing stutters when Baekhyun gets a hand around his balls, fondling his balls at the same time that he sucks fervently on Chanyeol’s cock. Sucking on it like it’s the only cock he’ll get to suck in his fucking lifetime. Chanyeol’s body arches up, and he’s tugging painfully on Baekhyun’s hair to let him know that he’s close. He’s so close and he’s gonna come and he’s gonna come _in_ Baekhyun’s mouth if Baekhyun doesn’t move away.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol croaks, “I’m close.”

Baekhyun merely looks up with defiant eyes, holding Chanyeol’s stare with his lips still stretched around Chanyeol’s cock, with his face flushed from arousal. Despite the few weak tugs on his hair, Baekhyun continues bobbing his head up and down Chanyeol’s cock, fondling his balls with his hand.

It’s when Baekhyun hums around Chanyeol’s cock after a particularly hard suck. “Fucking come for me, Chanyeol.” that Chanyeol feels his release wash over him like a big tidal wave, dousing all the fire in his veins with every drop of come that lands in Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun closes his eyes, moaning as he tries not to let any come spill out of his mouth. But with the way that Chanyeol’s still thrusting into his mouth, riding out his orgasm, a small line of come leaks out from the side of his mouth, dripping onto his chin and the bedsheet underneath.

Chanyeol lies on his bed limply as he lolls his head to the side, watching from under hooded eyes as Baekhyun pulls himself away from Chanyeol’s soft cock, walking calmly to the bin by the door to spit out the come in his mouth. Baekhyun takes a tissue from the box on the table, wiping his mouth nonchalantly while he looks over his shoulder at Chanyeol, spread eagle on the bed.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol mutters feebly, still slightly dazed from his orgasm, “Holy shit, Baek.”

It’s amazing how undone Chanyeol is, lying naked on his bed, while Baekhyun looks nearly unbothered by it, still fully dressed with an almost placid expression on his face. The only hint of excitement from Baekhyun is the dark look in his eyes that’s fading away already- a shame, since Chanyeol only gets to see that side of Baekhyun when they get intimate.

Baekhyun tosses the tissue into the bin before walking towards Chanyeol, sitting at the edge of the bed with a fond smile on his face. He pulls away the hair matted to Chanyeol’s face with a gentle touch. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Feels fucking good, Baekhyun. Holy shit. That was amazing.” Chanyeol says softly, tiredly. “Thank you for that.”

Baekhyun runs a hand through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Want me to run you a shower?”

Chanyeol nods his head, humming appreciatively.

Baekhyun smiles again, even if Chanyeol doesn’t see it behind his closed eyelids. He gets up, and the side of the bed springs up again slowly in the absence of Baekhyun’s weight on it. Soft footsteps trail away from Chanyeol before stopping short at the door.

“Oh, right.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol opens his eyes narrowly, just to watch Baekhyun turn around with a thoughtful expression on his face. “It’s wrong.”

“.. What is?”

“The Inverted-L Theory,” Baekhyun says cheekily, “Guess it was wrong after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an acquaintance of mine in a level 3000 econ lecture 2 years ago, in which he told his friends and I about this "Inverted-L Theory" where the taller the man, the smaller the dick. He promised us that it wasn't true, and I still think about it a lot because he wasn't very tall.
> 
> I googled, apparently this doesn't exist anyway. But still.


End file.
